South of the Border
by dishcalledhaggis
Summary: Jean, Betsy, Kitty, Logan, Warren and Bobby are given time for a little vacation in Mexico. Hijinks and canoodling ensue, as is obvious...
1. Chapter 1

The excitement on the plane was palpable; they had never gone on vacation as a group before. At best, one or two people at a time tried to shake the life of a thankless hero for three short days, which was a nice thought, but rarely did it actually happen. It was strange to see everyone aboard in civilian clothes, rarely was the team assembled without being suited up.  
Xavier arranged for the students to participate in an educational exchange of sorts, placed with other factions of the Mutant cause around the country for two weeks while the teachers could enjoy some downtime far from the problems of the world.  
Jean, Betsy, Storm, and Kitty laughed as they trotted down the stairs in strappy heels and sandals. When the trip had been revealed, they agreed that it was necessary to wear wildly inappropriate attire the whole time.  
"So, after we get our bags and check in-" Bobby asked as they went through customs.  
"Sleep," everyone shouted back.

The girls were up early the next morning, unable to resist the sound of the surf outside their windows. Xavier kept the surprises coming with a private beach house for them. "C'mon guys! It's daylight!"  
They got no answer in return.  
"Y know, we could-"  
"What you got in mind," Jean's eyebrow arched with curiosity.  
"A little vivid imagery," she gestured to her own purple bikini for effect.  
"We want to see the beach today, not get held up in hotel rooms."  
"Says you," Betsy laughed.  
"Then by all means," Jean stepped aside just in time to dodge a smack from Betsy.  
"I could slip through and unlock his door," Kitty snickered.  
"We don't need them to have fun," Jean grinned.  
One would think a private beach meant it was easy to pick a spot. Not so. The girls stood there for an hour at least before Kitty took charge and tossed her bag onto the sand, heading into the water with a body board. Jean used her power to drag a few lounge chairs over from their original spot, along with an umbrella. Storm took her leave to the water as well, while Jean stretched out with a happy sigh. The redhead had been trying to ignore Betsy's thoughts for a good hour when she finally gave up.  
"Looking back at the house every five minutes isn't going to make him come out, you know."  
"It's not every five minutes."  
"I'm sorry...every seven and three-quarters," Jean smiled.  
"Jean, they're taking forever!"  
"You're a big girl, go wake him up. Or..." a particularly evil grin spread across Jean's mouth.  
"What."  
"I know a way to get them out," she smirked and sent subtle images of the girls in their bikinis.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You know perfectly well what I'm doing," she laughed and threw an arm over the back of the chair. A few minutes later, a large shadow crossed over Jean.  
Betsy looked over the top of her sunglasses at Warren, "it's about time you showed up."  
"It's vacation, we are allowed to sleep in. You should try it sometime," Warren grinned.  
"We were just going in, too bad," Jean gave a mock pout.  
"In the water? Let me help," Logan scooped Jean up and tromped down to the water, tossing her in.  
As he turned his back to the water, Jean surfaced and curled her index finger in a come-here gesture, yanking Logan in with little effort needed.  
"Hey!"  
"You were so helpful, I only wanted to do the same for you," she laughed, yelping when Logan dove at her. It was clear a few botched grabs later that Jean was shielding herself, which amused and infuriated him all at once.  
"You can't stay behind that shield forever," Logan smirked.  
"You wanna bet," she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days into vacation, Logan felt like he was back at the Mansion. Betsy and Warren had lost their minds; they were acting like the love-struck hormone-fueled teenagers they were trying to relax far away from.  
"Warren, stop!"  
"Then stop running from me!"  
"You're chasing me!"  
"You pulled one of my feathers out," Warren shouted.  
"It was sticking out!"  
They laughed stupidly as they circled the couch, unaware that Logan was scowling and slouched into the large armchair. Warren faked to one side and grabbed Betsy around the waist, tackling her to the cushions. "Gotcha!"  
She giggled as they kissed in playful little pecks. "Did it hurt?"  
"Stung a little," he shrugged.  
"Poor baby," Betsy grinned, finding the spot she tugged the feather from near the shoulder joint.  
Logan was just about to open his mouth when Jean appeared around the corner. "Ok you two, move the lovefest to another room," she smirked, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
"We're all adults here," Warren replied with a grin.  
"Yeah, and you both have rooms you can go to and be adults there," she answered with a wide grin Logan's way. Warren and Betsy got up, their footsteps increasing in speed as they disappeared down the hall.  
Logan looked about ready to vomit.  
"Oh come on, weren't you ever young and...nevermind," she laughed. He only glared back at her, taking a swig from his beer bottle. Jean gave her head an exasperated shake and leaned down to kiss his cheek, still chuckling as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean came out of the water with her body board in hand, trying to get her long hair unstuck from her skin. Logan smirked up at her as she passed.  
"Where ya goin'?"  
"I've had enough sun," she grabbed her towel and trotted off to the house.  
She was almost to the door when Logan called to her, and she turned only to realize she was completely unaware that he had followed. "Yeah," she shielded her eyes from the sun.  
Logan grinned and grabbed her around the waist, giving her a saltwater kiss that turned her knees weak from more than being active in the sun most the day. She began to laugh, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.  
"Oh go on," she finally pushed him away, ducking into the house with flushed cheeks.

The rest of the afternoon was spent as such, Besty and Warren off doing whatever together. Bobby and Kitty headed off to find some trouble to get into. Logan went off to come corner to do his alone thing, so Jean and Storm decided they'd go out to dinner.  
"Logan."  
"Yeah."  
"What was that for, earlier?"  
"The kiss?"  
"Yes."  
"Wanted to," he shrugged.  
"Are we kissing for the fun of it now," she smirked. He only shrugged again, but he grinned.  
"You want to go out to dinner with us," Storm's voice drifted softly from over Jean's shoulder.  
He looked over the clothes that they wore, a lot less than they ever did at the Mansion. "I'd better, else you two might not come home," he smirked.  
The three of them walked to a cantina, where they sat and ordered. "Don't try to impress us with your drinking skills, we've seen them," Storm gave a dry laugh to Logan's full bottle of tequila and four beers.  
"I'm just having my kinda fun," he sneered good-naturedly at the snowy-haired mutant.  
"Give me one," she held out her hand for a shot glass, and Logan obliged. Knocking the first back, she pushed the glass back, and again another three times.  
"Storm, slow down before you cause a typhoon," Logan chuckled, patting her back as the tequila burned her throat and made her cough.  
"Have one," Storm urged a shot glass into Jean's hand.  
Jean licked her wrist, salted the skin, and another swipe of her tongue before downing the drink and biting into a lime. Storm was taking a swig from one of Logan's beers, so Jean took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Logan. His eyebrows shot up at the shock of tart juice on her tongue, growling low in his throat as she pulled away just in time for Storm to finally come up for air from the bottle.  
"Where'd you learn that," he leaned an elbow on the table and blocked Storm from hearing what he muttered.  
She only shrugged, sitting back in her chair.  
"Food's here," Storm announced.

Logan and Jean walked home later, Storm slung over his left shoulder. "You shouldn't have kept giving her more."  
"She asked for it," he shrugged the shoulder she was dangling from, making Storm groan slightly.  
"She doesn't have your metabolism," she laughed.  
"Well she seemed to think she could keep up, now she can learn an important lesson."  
"That no one can outdrink you, but you."  
"Got it," his smile was a flash of light in the dark, and Jean found herself smiling back a moment too long.  
"She's heavy."  
"I heard that," she groaned.  
"You're gonna pay for that one," Jean whispered.  
"Isn't much she can do to me."  
Jean opened the door and held it open, following Logan down the hall to Storm's room. He did his best not to just drop her on the bed, and turned her over on her stomach. When he straightened up, Jean was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan snuck up on Jean at the kitchen counter, kissing the back of her neck. The last four days had been like this, taking a little time to just be together. It was strange for it to seem too innocent, when Logan was the type that wasn't innocent in the least. "Good morning, Logan."  
"Gonna have that coffee all to yourself," he asked, smiling when she took out a mug for him as well.  
"Whoa, Braddock and Flyboy emerge," Logan remarked with a grin.  
"You're happy, who'd you kill?"  
"I'm lookin to hunt some fowl, if ya get my drift," Logan joked, eyeing Warren's wings.  
Jean sat next to Betsy at the table, smiling at her. "What."  
"Nothing," Jean hid her smile to take a sip.  
"Then why are you smiling,"  
"It's just so cute," Jean tilted her head with an 'awww, you crazy kids' expression.  
"Uh huh, and what was with _him_ invading your personal space this early?"  
"You know how Logan is with me," Jean shrugged.  
"It looked like you had a little something to do with that. Care to share?"  
"It's nothing," she blushed.  
"You liar."  
"Harmless kissing, that's it."  
"Harmless? You've got to be kidding me, harmless is like Thumper the Rabbit," Betsy leaned back in her chair to make sure Logan hadn't suddenly become a cute little woodland creature.  
"I'll let you know when it's something," she smacked Betsy's arm.  
"Expectations," Betsy raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
"You're horrible," she muttered.  
Logan snorted as he passed by, having heard everything. Despite her reluctance to talk about the kissing, she wasted no time in getting up to follow him.  
"You think I'm harmless," he asked over his shoulder.  
"What we've been doing has been harmless," she smiled.  
"Still, doesn't look good on my part if you're tellin' your friend it's harmless," he stopped to turn and look at her.  
She stepped toward him, putting a hand to his chest. "It's pretty easy to change that, you know."


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's never go home," Jean smiled as her head rested on Logan's chest.

"I can arrange that."

"Oh you can," she lifted her head to look at him.

"I am very persuasive."

"Somehow I don't see Charles moving his base of operations down here, or him wearing his suits in this kind of weather," she tapped his chest with her fingers.

"So he'll wear shorts," he shrugged.

"Logan," Jean laughed.

"We'd probably end up hating it here, anyway."

"I'd miss snow at wintertime," she leaned into his touch as he pulled her closer.

"I got somethin' to look forward to," he kissed her lips.

"What's that?"

"You wanting a warm body to curl up next to at night."

"So you want to continue this at home," she asked with a smile.

"Enjoying myself too much to leave it here," he smirked.

"Logan have you seen-" Betsy opened the door and grinned at the two of them sprawled out on his bed.

"What," Logan lifted his head and smirked at Betsy.

"You keep her, she looks more comfortable there than on a beach chair," she replied, closing the door.

"Can we ditch the group for tonight," Logan turned onto his side, nuzzling her neck.

"What have you got planned?"

"Leave it to me, would ya," he placed a slow, open-mouthed kiss to her throat.

"Okay," she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Are you-busy,'_ Betsy asked Jean hesitantly.  
Jean was awake, enjoying the warmth of Logan wrapped around her in bed. He breathed deeply, his breath sending a shiver over her neck, almost lulling her back to sleep._ 'No, I'm not having sex with him right at this second, Betsy.'_  
_'Good, come downstairs!'_  
_'Give me a good reason why,' _Jean sent with a smile.  
_'To talk about boys!'_  
_'Good enough!'_  
Jean slipped out from under Logan's heavy arm, crawling slowly of the bed as he searched the blankets for her in his sleep. Muttering something that sounded like he wasn't very pleased, she threw on his t-shirt and padded downstairs.  
_'Coffee!'_  
"We can talk, you know," Betsy replied out loud.  
_'Tired, want coffee now!'_  
"Big baby," Betsy held out a cup already prepared as Jean liked it.  
Jean hummed her happiness, sipping down half the caffienated liquid before speaking.  
"Where's the food?"  
"Demanding. Or does he bring that out in you," Betsy grinned innocently.  
"Shut up," she grinned.  
"How was the date?"  
"We went for a walk," Jean sipped from the mug.  
"Just a walk?"  
"He held my hand," Jean squirmed with girlishness.  
"Oh, and did he pin you and ask you to go steady?"  
"He didn't pin me 'til we got back to his room," Jean stuck her tongue out at her friend.  
"Dirty," Betsy laughed.  
"Thank you. How's Warren?" "Passed out cold," Betsy grinned. "Poor guy. Never had a chance, did he," Jean laughed.

"He has yet to complain," Betsy flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"What do you do to him-nevermind," Jean shook her head.

Warren wandered in, his blond hair looking for everything like he had been caught in a hurricane.

"Nice 'do," Jean smiled.

Warren only shuffled to the coffeepot, giving a sleepy smile as Betsy gently scratched a place between his shoulderblades.

_'He looks like a big boy,'_ Betsy teased.

Jean grinned as Logan appeared behind her, seemingly still half-asleep as he wrapped an arm around her waist, burying his face in Jean's hair.

_'He looks like a big man,'_ Jean teased back.

"Where's the food," Logan asked.

"The two of you, seriously," Betsy shook her head, contemplating what was in the fridge.

_'He may look boyish, but he's a whole lot of man where it counts.'_

"Betsy," Jean gasped, though her indignant tone didn't match the amused grin.

"If there's no food, let's go back to bed," Logan muttered into her neck.

"You go back to bed, I'll bring you food," Jean replied, laughing as he growled.

_'Does he always do that?'_

_'So far, he does a lot of it in bed,'_ Jean sent with a happy grin, swatting at Logan's boxers-clad butt as he went back to his room.

_'I never pictured Logan as a boxer shorts kinda guy,'_ Betsy mused.

'_I bought them for him,' _Jean replied, her thoughts colored with something intriguing.

_'And why is that?'_

_' Oh, I may have run into him completely naked a few mornings ago.'_

_' YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?'_

Jean winced at the mental yell.

"Girls, would you lay off the mental chatter, I'm kinda left out here," Warren broke into the silent conversation.

"Would you like to hear how Jean ran into a naked Logan, baby," Betsy smiled sweetly.

"Carry on in your cone of silence," he stuck his head into the fridge, deciding he'd make breakfast.

_'Tell!'_

_'There's not much to tell. I was in the kitchen getting my coffee, and here he comes from outside-'_

_'Outside?!'_

_'Went for a swim.'_

_'Holy mother of God.'_

_'I know,' _Jean stared off for a minute, recalling the moment.

_'Yowza!'_

_'Outta my head, you!'_

_'Barely saw anything...damnit. What did you do?'_

_'I took a good, long look at him of course!'_

_'Naturally,' _Betsy agreed.

"Breakfast," Warren announced.

"Gotta go," Jean smiled, making a plate for Logan.

Jean passed Bobby and Kitty on her way to Logan's room.

"Where are you going?"

"To wake Logan up."

"Hey, that's Logan's t-shirt-" Kitty commented, covering her mouth as she grinned.

"Yeah yeah, you just go get yourself some breakfast," Jean smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Jean woke up long before the sun was preparing to rise. Try as she might to fall back asleep, she slipped from Logan's bed and left the house, walking barefoot down to the water. Letting her sight settle somewhere between the gentle waves and the horizon, she took stock of the vacation. The stars twinkled in the sky, and their mirror images in the sea, making Jean feel very small and peaceful. This was the first vacation she ever allowed herself a moment to breathe, to actually enjoy the time off.

"There you are."

Jean turned, smiling as Logan took a seat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, running his hand down her back.

"No," she rested her chin on her drawn-up knees.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"What about," he asked.

Jean looked at him in the growing light, and leaned over to kiss him.

"This was a good vacation," she smiled.

"Damn right it was."

"C'mon, let's go back to bed," she stood, waiting for him to join her.

He smiled and pulled her onto his lap, letting her settle comfortably, "In a bit."


End file.
